Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 November 2013
11:43 i'm testing my new team 11:43 i've had a good day today 11:43 same 11:43 gtg 11:43 battle me later 11:43 scrolling and 2 shinys is awesome 11:43 Bye 11:43 and :O 11:43 bye 11:44 ... 11:57 Oh, Hi Pixel 12:02 Hi. 12:02 ... 12:02 I'm really caught up in something, sorry! 12:02 Kind of spent the moment playing Poke'mon. 12:02 Like my new rainbow powers of adminship? 12:02 lol 12:02 Just hatched a Togepi. 12:02 hi 12:02 Also, niiiice. 12:02 Hi Coinz 12:02 i'm going out for a bit then i'ma work on some rpg relatd 12:02 related* 12:02 Hi, Coinz. 12:03 I gotta go like now but i'll be back ^.^ 12:03 pokemon x/y? 12:03 kk 12:03 Okay, bye. 12:03 Me? (Levi) 12:03 yes 12:03 No, my brother told me I couldn't finish Poke'mon without cheating. 12:04 So, I'm proving him wrong. 12:04 Plus, I need to beat these before getting X. 12:04 Closure, ya know? 12:04 O.o u have to cheat to beat pokemon???? 12:04 Eh, back when I had a DS Lite I cheated and got rare candies. 12:04 pokemons one of the easiest games ever in the story 12:05 I was terrible at the game. 12:05 I know what my team is going to be for this one. 12:06 Typhlosion, Starmie, Hitmonchan, and Jolteon. 12:06 I thought about doing a Pokemon battle simulator 12:06 Use coins to buy new pokemon 12:06 That. Would. Be. AWESOME. 12:06 Earn coins by defeating them 12:06 Learn moves, Put together a team 12:06 Ooh, maybe you could at Poke'mon Rumble features. 12:07 Everything but the actual adventure 12:07 Like that move generator. 12:07 Mayb 12:07 Only, it gives you TMs. 12:07 Maybe 12:07 I don't know much about pokemon though 12:07 The problem would be figuring out how many you'd want. 12:08 Probably around 10 legendaries and the rest normal 12:08 I'd say start with Red/Blue's Poke'dex and work your way up over time. 12:08 Idk 12:08 I would need sprites though 12:08 I have a bunch of Poke'mon figurines. 12:09 My brother played Black and went to a name generator and got Whitney. 12:09 It has white in it and it's the name of the end. 12:10 ? 12:10 12:10 The gym leader is the end. 12:10 Remember, the Gold/Silver/Crystal gym leader, WHITNEY. 12:11 No...I don't really play pokemon 12:12 What is the button ID for Y? 12:12 128. 12:12 Thx 12:12 I have an X Accuracy in the case of Mini Team... I mean Doublemize... 12:12 I mean Double Team and Minimize. 12:15 I'm working on a built in 2P sword fight game for my OS 12:15 Rules of an RPG state you must talk to everyone. 12:15 Then a sprite shooter 12:15 And a sprite game where you have to fight obstacles to get a star 12:15 Also, can the Sword Fighter be better than the one that comes with PTC? 12:52 lol My OS is like (mario) Party 12:53 no 12:53 That's your opinion 12:54 no 12:54 i'm not really sure what the point of it is 12:54 no 12:54 I don't really know why people make operating systems for ptc. 12:54 no 12:54 it's running on the 3DS firmware already. 12:54 no 12:55 I know, This was more for me to release several programs in one...So i decided to make it into an OS 12:55 why do you just keep saying no LeviCelJir 12:55 oh I see 12:55 no 12:55 The only case I'd ever make an OS is when I had multiple games, and I wanted them to be able to switch to other games on the spot. 12:55 no 12:56 LeviCelJir what's with the no? 12:56 I wanted to add more because just selecting from a list of built in games wouldn't be as exiting 12:56 oh. 12:56 no 12:56 I don't really get super excited over UIS 12:56 So i decided to make a desktop based iPhone lol 12:56 no 12:56 I didn't really think other people did either. 12:56 no 12:56 i think LeviCelJir is broken. 12:56 no 12:56 No suprise there 12:56 no to that no 12:56 try turning it off and on 12:57 no to that no to that no 12:57 Try unplugging it and plugging it back in 12:57 no to that no to that no to that no 12:57 no to that no to that no to that no to that no 12:57 coinz tobu and i are working on isaac ptc 12:58 have you played the binding of isaac? 12:58 no to that no to that no to that no to that no to that no 12:58 no levi no 12:59 I SAID NO 12:59 NO JUST NO 12:59 http://imageshack.com/a/img10/9965/xerp.jpg 12:59 NO 12:59 Back to working on the page... 12:59 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/No 01:00 yes 01:00 i've seen binding of isaac 01:01 no 01:01 yes 01:01 no 01:01 yes 01:01 i was messing around with the shooting speed and this happened: http://imageshack.com/a/img10/9965/xerp.jpg 01:01 no 01:01 yes 01:01 no 01:01 yes 01:01 noooooooooooooo 01:03 Back 01:03 no 01:03 no 01:04 ;( why are you so mean to me 01:04 yes 01:04 wow no one's really talking about anything 01:04 o. 01:04 o.0 01:04 Sorry, Caught up in my OS 2013 11 18